


Breaking Point

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftermath of Party Crasher, Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epsilon showed him the truth. There was only so much, before the mirrors would be shattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly thought of this scenario a long time ago. I thought about what happened to Wash after the MOI crash, and with Carolina "dying"; this just popped into my head. (I know I should really update my other stuff)

There's yelling. It sounds distant, but at the same time close. His head was killing him. What was once a headache was now knives being stabbed into his head. Multiple voices echoed in his ears. A transparent woman flashed through his sight.

"No....you're not.....real..." he choked out.  He cracked his eyes open to see the

feet of white armor approaching.  His eyes slid shut again as the figure kneeled down next to him.

"Well well, mate. Looks like you survived."

                 ~               ~

The Director strided down the halls, the Counselor by his side, data pad in hand.  

"What damage did we take, Counselor?"

"The Mother of Invention is damaged, but still functional. Agents York, Texas, North and South Dakota are missing. Casualties in crew are running high. Only one casualty in agents.......Agent Carolina."

"This is a major setback for us. But we can still begin anew. What about our other agents?"

"All of our other agents are accounted for. We are having some...difficulty.....with Agent Maine, though."

"We can deal with that later. What is the status of Agent Washington?"

The Counselor sifted through more files on his data pad. “Wyoming found Agent Washington unconscious in the hallway outside of Recovery One. No serious injuries, but we still have to monitor him with his post-implantation and removal of Epsilon."

The Director paused for a moment, but said nothing. The Counselor looked at him patiently, waiting for his response.

"I would like to speak with him, Counselor. Where is Agent Washington now?"

"He was moved to Recovery 2."

"Very well."

~  ~

Washington stared up at the ceiling, emotionless. The pain was gone, but a headache was still present. It was beginning to get on his nerves. He had been carefully listening to the doctors' conversations. Everything he heard made him drift back into memories. That was getting annoying as well. Phantom images danced in front of his eyes, and echoed in his brain. _Go away,_ he angrily said inside his mind, turning his head over to look at the wall. They suddenly vanished at the sound of the Recovery doors opening, like they were waiting to see what was coming through them. Just as soon as they left, they came back again. They sounded furious. He didn't need to turn his head over to know who it was; the Director. The voices yelled the name over and over again as well as traitor, liar, monster.  He heard the footsteps stop beside his bed.

“I know you are awake, Agent. You can't fool me.”

“What do you want?” Washington hissed through gritted teeth.

The extra voices continued to yell and scream unheard profanities at the Director. He was thinking the same exact things, but it was giving him another headache.   _Would you shut up already!_ Washington screamed in his mind.

“I came here in ask of your assistance.” Of course, he wouldn't say “help”. The Director was a man of power and authority, he refused to show any other face and ask for help.

“What for?” He dully replied. “I'm not your top Agent. **_I probably_ ** **_wouldn't be able to handle it._ ** ”

“The system determines the order, Washington. And the system has now put you on the top.”

“And what system is that? Letting your soldiers die without a care in the world?”

“That's enough, Agent. You will help us with our next phase of the project. We must move forward. You will help us do that.”

“Like hell I will!” Washington spat, turning to face the Director, a hidden pistol pointed at him.

    The Director stood, unfazed by the outburst. “You act like you have another choice. When you don’t.” The gun stayed up, inches away from his face as it began to shake slightly; Washington gritting his teeth in rage at the other end.

    “You don’t get to say what choices I have! This entire project is bullshit!” He paused, taking in shaky breaths. “And I don’t have to take orders from you anymore!”

    The Director still remained unmoving. His eyes dark and grim as he stared down the blonde. “I am the one who gave you everything, David. You would not be the competent soldier you are now without me and the project.”

    Washington shook his head wildly, thrusting the gun at the Director’s face again, “That doesn’t matter! I don’t care if i’m only a good soldier, because of your **_project_ **! I’m not even a soldier. I’m just a tool to you! We all are! All of us! We’re just disposable tools to you!” He lowered his voice. “But not anymore.”

    “It seems you don’t understand, Agent, just the position that you are in.” Washington narrowed his eyes at him, his face still full of rage. “The others have left. They have deserted their army,” He paused, looking Washington straight in the eye, “and you.” Washington’s face fell slightly at the statement. “You thought they were your friends. But, they abandoned you, and left you to your own fate.” His face fell even more as he stared down into his lap. “And we saved you. We have once again helped you, David. You have debts to repay.”

    Washington’s head snapped back up, his furious expression returning. “I don’t owe you anything! I didn’t ask you to “save” me. I didn’t ask you to subject me to torture and pain! None of us did!

    “Did it seem like anyone was really being tortured, Agent? Or are you just trying to associate everyone with you to prove your point? You shouldn’t act like an incompetent child. Carolina certainly learned her lesson about that.”

    Washington thrust the gun closer to the Director, shouting furiously. “Don’t you dare talk about her! You don’t get to to say anything about Caroline after what you did to her!”

The Director narrowed his eyes, and his expression suddenly became hard. “Agent Washington-”

“NO! When she was screaming and thrashing on the floor in pain, you wouldn’t do anything to help! You thought she deserved to be in agonizing pain! You pushed her over the edge! She thought if she wasn’t the best, then she was nothing to you! And then, you just let her die! YOU LET HER DIE! You stood and watched and Maine threw her off the cliff, and did nothing!” Tears had started to form around his eyes. “I know what happened! Heard it all from the medics, while i’ve been imprisoned here. So you don’t get to talk about Carolina! She was your daughter and you made her fall apart and let her die!” He took in fast, shaky breaths as he spoke his next words. “You abandoned her! Everything she did, she did for you! She wanted you to see her, and be her father, like you should have been! All because you couldn’t get over losing **_her_ ** ! You wouldn’t move on, and left Lina completely alone! You won’t let **_her_ ** go! And your daughter paid the price of that!

    “Don’t you dare speak of her! You have no place!” The Director screamed, slamming his hands down onto the metal bed.  “Don’t you dare speak of **_Allison_ **!!

    Just like that, the world exploded into pain inside Washington’s head. He screamed in agony, clutching his head. Hundreds of phantoms flew across his mind and vision. The voices wailed and screamed endlessly.

    _Allison!_

_Allison!_

_Allison!_

_Don’t say goodbye!_

_Leonard, stop, I have to go!_

_Traitor!_

_Liar!_

_You’ll see me again._

The Director stepped back, watch as medics swarmed around Washington, trying to pry his hands away from his head. “Agent Washington’s vitals are spiking dangerously!”

“BP and heart rate are off the charts!”

    “We need to sedate him, now!”

    Washington continued to scream and groan, trying to push the medics away. He could barely see them. The phantom images blurred with the world around him, sending fire throughout his body and the pain of a thousand knives in his head. He rasped and looked over towards the Director’s blurry form as the medics held him down flat on the bed. This was all his fault. He was the one who destroyed everything and made him this way. Because of him, everyone was gone, and he was left trapped here. Tearing his arm away from the medics, he thrust the gun up towards him; his arm trembling and jolting. He hissed and rasped as he tried to steady his arm and pull the trigger.  With the same stone cold composure, the Director crossed his arms behind his back.

    “You have no other road to take, David. The others left you for dead. But, worry not. We can take this pain away from you. We just need you to help us.”

Washington continued to stare daggers into the Director’s form, wincing as one of the medics injected a needle into his neck. The Director folded his arm behind his back, striding toward the doors, as the gun slipped from Washington’s hand. He strained his hand toward the disappearing figure, his head lulling to the side, the medics now holding him down more easily. His head fell flat against the bed, the thousand knives had now turned to needles as the world became even more blurry and disconfigured. The phantoms’ voices were muffled, but he still understood what they were saying; what Epsilon was saying. He whispered back to them, before the sedatives dragged him under.

 _“He won’t get away with this. He_ **_will_ ** _pay. For Connie, York, Maine, and Carolina, everyone….I won’t let him……”_


End file.
